Ouranos : Menace commune
by Unic1
Summary: Vingt ans sont passés depuis la victoire contre Gaïa. Cette fois, une certaine personne se réveille en douceur. Celle à qui personne n'a pensé... Seulement voilà, les portes de la Mort se rouvrent pour en laisser sortir tout le monde. Sans exception.
1. Chapitre 1 : Saleté de rentrée

**Bonjour les gens.**

**Alors, voici ma première fiction. Celle qu'un personne attendait. Pas besoin de dire qui c'est elle va se reconnaître toute seule.**

**Morfin : C'est moi.**

**C'est peut-être juste un essaie, il faut bien préciser. Dites le direct si je fais des fautes **

**Morfin761 : Tu fais des fautes. Elle va se planter.**

**Oxum : Tout à fait d'accord.**

**Bon, je continue. Comme je disais, je n'ai encore jamais fait de fiction. **

**Morfin : Soyez méchant, c'est pas bien grave.**

**Hé, non ! Enfin si mais pas un : "Casse-toi, t'es nul."Ce serai gentil.**

**Oxum (chuchotant) : Si, elle ne va rien dire.**

**Morfin : Elle va juste vous casser la figure.**

**C'est pas vrai. Pff, 'm'énervent. **

**Je vais juste poser des questions, parfois. Parce que, je ne comprends pas tout au vocabulaire zarbi que tout le monde utilise. Vous pouvez pas savoir le temps que j'ai pris pour comprendre ce que un OS voulait dire.**

**Oxum (rigolant) : Pauv nul.**

**Ho, ça va donc voilà, le premier chapitre. **

* * *

-Mais c'est une école quand même. Bouge ton gros...

-Maman !

-Espèce de...

-Maman !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-On a de jeunes oreilles à bord.

-Des oreilles que tu n'as pas encore traumatisées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes oreilles ?

-Rien Luke, rien.

Chaque matin, c'était le même scénario. Maman s'énerve sur les automobilistes-chauffards. Matt et moi lui criions dessus. Pendant ce temps, Zack n'a rien entendu, car il a ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

Le premier septembre, aussi appelé le jour de malheurs.

Aujourd'hui, Matt rentre au collègue. Zackarias et moi devons l'aider à « s'intégrer.» Bien sûr, en frère ainé modèle Zack allait tracer dès qu'il sortira de la voiture pour faire comme s'il ne nous connaissant pas. Cela avait été le cas à mon entrée.

-Aëlia ! Tu sors ou merde !

-ZACK ! Ton vocabulaire !

-C'est toi qui dis ça. Murmure-t-il.

Maman soupire :

-On dirait son père à son âge.

Et c'était repartit : « Comme il ressemble à Percy ! Ils ont les mêmes yeux, la même carrure. » Blablabla.

Et moi, j'étais la petite, calme, sage, avec des cheveux indomptables et des yeux qui foutent les chocottes à tout le monde. Des yeux gris, comme ma mère.

Je suis la seule de nous quatre avec des cheveux noirs. Un brun, moi, un blond et de nouveau un brun.

-Aëlia ! Tu vas être en retard ! Tes amies t'attendent.

Je ricane intérieurement. Mes amies, quelles amies ?

Je n'ai qu'un ami, Adrien, et c'est seulement parce que nos parents se connaissent.

Je sors de notre 2008 et me dirige vers la grille de l'école.

En apercevant Adrien, j'accélère la marche. Il me sourit :

-Bien ces vacances Jack ?

-Ennuyantes et toi, Zhangi ?

Il me raconte ses vacances.

Je l'écoute à moitié. On se connait depuis... Toujours. Il a encore grandit, il doit bien faire une demi-tête de plus que moi. Je l'observe. Il n'a pas changé. Basané, légèrement bridé.

La sonnerie retentit. Je me dirige vers la classe de SVT.

Une heure passe, une heure où je regarde les oiseaux passer. Des oiseaux étranges d'ailleurs. Depuis quand les oiseaux ont-ils quatre pattes et que les humains savent monter dessus ?

-Mademoiselle, dites le si je vous dérange.

Tout le monde me regarde faisant du contorsionniste pour admirer ces drôles de bestioles.

La prof n'a pas l'air contente. A côté de moi, Adrien pouffe. Je lui envoie un regard nous et lourd de reproches.

J'écoute les cinq dernières minutes de cours.

Un fois le cours fini, je me dépêche de sortir et vais au local d'histoire. Une heure où je pourrai essayer d'identifier ces drôles d'oiseaux.

-Aëlia ! Attends-moi !

Je presse la marche, mais mon ami me rattrape :

-Tu vas pas me raller dessus et m'ignorer dès le premier jour ?

-Si

Il sourit :

-Raté, tu m'as parlé donc tu ne m'ignores pas.

Je souris, impossible d'être fâchée avec lui. On se bouscule jusqu'au local suivant.

J'arrête immédiatement de rire quand je vois notre prof. Ce n'est plus le même que celui de l'année passée.

Devant nous se tiens une femme de l'âge de mes parents, début quarantaine. Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant. Pourtant, elle me dit quelque chose. J'observe Adrien, il cherche dans son esprit, lui aussi.

Quand elle nous aperçoit, elle nous sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Entrez, je vous prie.

Les autres entrent, mais la prof garde les yeux fixés sur nous :

-Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouveau professeur d'histoire.

-Vous appelez comment ?

-J'allais en venir. Madame McLean.

Je me tends immédiatement. Je suis sûre de la connaître, mais d'où ?

Mon ami est tout pâle, près à tomber dans les pommes.

La prof nous regarde toujours, plus profondément cette fois. Elle commence le cours :

-Bon, qu'avez-vous vu l'année dernière ?

Elle feuillette une farde :

-On va poursuivre. Mais d'abord, un petit rappel.

Elle parcourt la classe du regard et s'arrête sur Adrien :

-Alors, Adrien, qui est Molière ?

Celui-ci est trop profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entend pas la moitié de la question :

-Un peintre ?

Les élèves pouffent.

-Silence ! Hurle la prof. Peux-tu me donner le nom d'un autre peintre ?

Ça va être la catastrophe. Il regarde autour de lui à la recherche d'une photo, d'un dessin, d'un texte qui pourrait l'aider. Malheureusement, il s'arrête sur la mauvaise personne :

-Victor Hugo !

Je prends mon visage entre mes mains, je m'y attendais.

La prof se sent gênée pour lui. Malgré tout, elle lui pose une dernière question :

-Peux-tu me citer une oeuvre de Molière ?

-La Joconde.*

La classe explose de rire. Adrien reprend ses couleurs et me glisse :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Je me retiens in extrémis de rire.

McLean soupire :

-Il va falloir aller en remédiation mon grand, je suis désolée.

Le reste de l'heure est consacrée à des petites révisions de l'année dernière.

-Nous allons-nous attaquer à l'Antiquité au cours prochain.

Adrien semble tout content. Depuis tout petit, il adore cette partie de l'histoire. Le reste, le désintéresse complètement.

La sonnerie retentit. Je commence à faire mon sac, mais par la fenêtre, je revois passer ces drôles d'oiseaux. Je m'approche pour mieux les observer.

Un est posé à terre. Sur son dos, un type observe les entourages.

En regardant mieux l'oiseau, je vois qu'il a des énormes ailes. Plus de deux mètres chacune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Me demande Zhang.

Je lui fais signe de venir :

-Ce sont les oiseaux les plus bizarres que je n'ai jamais vus.

Il ouvre ses yeux grands comme des sous-coupes :

-Aëlia, ce ne sont pas des oiseaux. Ce sont des chevaux.

-Mais oui, des chevaux qui volent ? Et qui portent des gens sur leur dos ? En plein New York ?

Et puis quoi encore. Même si c'est plus normal que ce soient des chevaux qui portent des humains que des oiseaux.

-Que regardez-vous ?

On se retourne en sursautant. La prof nous dévisage :

-Alors ?

-R... Rien. Tu viens Lia ?

Il me prend par le bras et se met à courir :

-Elle n'est pas normal, la prof.

Je l'arrête :

-On vient de voir des chevaux qui volent et toi, tu penses à la prof d'histoire ? !

-C'est de moi, dont vous parlez ?

Je me retourne. Elle est encore là, celle-là.

J'essaie de trouver une excuse, mais mon petit frère débarque :

-Lia, Lia ! Ma prof d'histoire est trop bizarre !

-C'est gentil ça, Matt.

Il se retourne et la dévisage. Puis passe son regard vers moi.

-Et si on allait... Euh, à la toilette ? Demande Adrien.

Chacun me prend par un bras.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de me regarder pendant tout le cours. Et à la fin elle m'a dit : « Tu es aussi intelligent que ta mère. J'espère que tes ainés sont comme toi. »

-Elle connait maman ?

Il hoche de la tête.

-Et elle nous a appelés par notre prénom, alors qu'on a rien dit. Intervient Adrien. Et les chevaux volant, c'est une drôle de journée.

Je souffle :

-Vous déraillez les gars, les chevaux volants, c'est notre imagination et la prof… A un problème de vue. C'est yeux disjonctes. C'est rien.

-Vous aussi, vous avez vu des chevaux volant ? Demande une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retrouvons nez-à-nez avec Zack.

-Tu ne nous ignores plus ? Demande mon cadet.

Le grand ne fait pas attention à lui :

-Il y a un type, sur un cheval qui m'a donné ça :

_ On a besoin de vous._

_ Je vous attends au troisième étage._

_ Seulement tous les quatre_

* * *

**Alors, vous en avez penser quoi?**

**Qui es-ce que vous aimez comme personnage? Qui vous n'aimez pas?**

**Pourquoi?**

**Je préviens, je ne serai pas régulière.**

**Oxum : Comme mentalement quoi?**

**Ouais, un peu.**

**Morfin : Au prochain chapitre.**

**Toi, tu te tais, tu ne sera plus là.**

**Morfin : Mais vas-yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Ca se fait pas !**

***Ca s'est vraiment passé. Il y a un type qui a déjà répondu ça. Le pauvre.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : C'est qui, eux ?

**Euh, il y a quelqu'un ?**

**Morfin : Oui, moi.**

**Ho, c'est pas vrai. Mais à part toi ? Il y a quelqu'un de "normal" ?**

**Oxum : Moi.**

**J'ai dit normal.**

**Oxum : Personne, alors.**

**Super... Je dois rester avec deux insupportables dont un se croit le supérieur de tout le monde et l'autre... Y a pas un adjectif pour décrire son insupportablilité.**

**Oxum : Ce mot n'existe pas.**

**Bon tout le monde, merci. A Suna aussi. **

**Morfin : Je ne me crois pas supérieur, je le suis.**

**Je compte poster un chapitre tous les week-end. Excepté quand je suis en vacances. Je vais essayer.**

**Oxum : Mais bien sûr, monsieur le dictateur.**

**En fait, les auteurs favorits, je ne me base pas vraiment sur les fictions, à part certains. **

**Morfin : Ca me donne une idée.**

**J'espère que le chapitre deux comme tout le reste va vous plaire.**

**Oxum : Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire ?**

**Alors, tout frai tout neuf, le chapitre deux.**

**The dictator : Changer de nom!**

* * *

Vous vous en doutez, je n'ai aucune envie de monter à ce troisième étage.

J'étais persuadée que Zackarias raconte encore n'importe quoi. Cependant, je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait.

Les trois autres m'hurlaient dessus, criant qu'on devait monter de suite au troisième, que c'était super important. Ni tenant plus, je m'enferme dans les toilettes des filles. Ils me fatiguent.

Je passe à peine la porte que j'entends des voix. Trois, bien distinctes, les unes des autres :

-Et s'ils ne veulent pas venir ?

-Rien à faire, on les emmène de force. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Faut pas les blesser. Ta mère ne serait pas contente.

Deux des voix n'appartiennent pas à des filles. Je voulais intervenir et dire aux deux intrus qu'ils devaient sortir d'ici, mais, fouineuse comme je suis, je n'avais qu'une envie, écouter le reste de la conversation.

Je me plaque contre le mur en carrelage. Seul le mur me sépare d'eux. Ils se tiennent près des lavabos. Je les vois dans les reflets des portes des toilettes turquoise.

Ils ne semblent pas bien plus âgés que moi. Même plus jeune pour les deux types.

-J'ai donné un mot à l'ainé des Jackson. Fais une première voix.

- Jöran ! S'exclame son acolyte.

-Quoi ? Demande-le dénommé « Jöran »

-Tu fais exprès ou quoi ?

Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne, il fait toujours tout rater. Grogne la seule fille.

Ce nom me dit quelque chose, comme les voix. Un lointain souvenir effacé. Ce nom et ces voix me sont familiers.

Je suis sûre que cela a un rapport avec McLean.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je leur ai dit d'aller au troisième, tous les quatre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je reste ici plus longtemps, ils doivent m'attendre.

-Ou alors ils sont plus intelligents que toi et ne vont pas monter parce qu'un inconnu leur a donné rendez-vous dans la partie la plus glauque du bâtiment. Répond la jeune fille.

-Arrêtes Elyn. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas contente que tu vas retrouver ton amie d'enfance. Dit l'autre type.

-A mon avis, elles ne seront plus amies, Aëlia et elle. Vu comme Elyn est gaie, optimiste et sociale. Réplique Jöran.

Un bruit de gifle et un « aïe » s'en suivent. J'essaie de ne pas rire trop fort, mais c'est intenable. J'éclate d'un rire bruyant et pas discret du tout.

A part mon rire, il n'y a pas un bruit. Ils retiennent tous trois leur respiration.

J'entends murmurer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Nous deux, on n'est pas censé être là.

-C'est ton problème Dante. Réplique Elyn sur le même ton.

Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. J'aurai peut-être même dû partir dès le début. J'aurai peut-être dû aller au troisième étage comme les trois guignols l'avaient prévu. Rien de tout le reste de l'histoire ne se serait passée. Mais ce ne serait pas intéressant. Alors, j'ai essuyé mes larmes de rire et suis sortie de ma cachette en clamant :

-Quand tu chuchotes, c'est encore moins discret que si tu parlais normalement.

C'est plus ou moins à ce moment-là que j'eu un déclic. Je les connaissais, tout comme je connaissais McLean. Je ne sais pas d'où, ni pourquoi je ne m'en souviens plus. Je sais juste qu'avant, avant je ne sais trop quoi, on avait tous été proche. Et Adrien aussi.

Leur visages me disent clairement quelque chose.

La fille, Elyn, doit faire cinq bons centimètres de plus que moi, donc un mètre soixante-sept. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus électriques lui donnent un air sauvage, dangereux. Elle porte un t-shirt où il est marqué : « Tire-toi, je passe ».

Un des deux garçons ressemble asse fort à la fille. Même yeux bleus électriques mais des cheveux bruns. Je suis sûre que c'est Dante.

Jöran a des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux aussi foncés. Il est le plus petit des trois et surement le plus jeune.

Tous les trois me détaillent de haut en bas.

Jöran sourit :

-Toi non plus tu n'es pas très discrète quand tu ris.

Je fronce les sourcils :

-Je n'essayais pas d'être discrète, moi. Je réplique. Je pourrai savoir pourquoi vous parliez de moi ?

Ils échangent un regard. Dante essaye de trouver une excuse :

-On ne parlait pas de toi, Aëlia. On parlait d'une autre Aëlia.

Il s'enfonce pitoyablement. S'il connait mon prénom, c'est qu'on se connait.

-Comment sais-tu que je m'appelle Aëlia ? Qui es-tu ?

Elyn se frappe le front :

-Bien joué cousin. Tu as tout fait rater. Bravo. Applaudit-elle.

-Hé, il n'y a pas que moi. Qui c'est qui a donné un mot à l'autre ? Se défend-il en se tournant vers Jöran.

Jöran prend un air innocent :

-Surement pas moi.

-Bon d'accord. Avoue-t-elle. C'est de votre faute à tous les deux.

Les deux l'ignorent. Elle continue :

-Aëlia, qu'as-tu entendu ?

-Vous n'avez pas répondu.

Elyn souffle :

-Arrêtes de poser des questions. Où sont tes frères ? Et l'autre type, Adrien ?

J'hausse les épaules :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire. Je ne vous connais pas, tous les trois.

C'était un mensonge.

Ils échangent un regard. Jöran ne rit plus du tout :

-On a besoin de vous quatre. Et de vos parents.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais pose pas de questions ! On dirait ma mère, quand je veux sortir. Grogne la fille aux yeux électriques.

-En parlant de mère, où est-la mienne ? Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle nous tombe dessus. Sinon on est mort. Rajoute Dante.

- Enjôles-la. Ordonne Elyn.

- Enjôler ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Je demande.

Les trois l'ignorent. Dante s'approche de moi :

-Venez avec nous au Camp Jupiter. Va chercher tes frères et mini Zhang. Dans cinq minutes dans la cour, OK ? Ne parles à personne de cette conversation.

J'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle plus rien. C'est un peu le cas. J'ai envie de lui obéir, mais ma « vraie » partie me dit de ne pas l'écouter. La première partie l'emporte sur la seconde.

-Pas de problèmes.

Sans que je le veuille. Je me retourne et sort des toilettes.

Tous les trois sont encore là ! Quand Zack m'aperçoit il se lève et me dit :

-On y va.

-Où ça ? Je lui demande.

-Au troisième.

-Non, on va dans la cour. Maintenant.

Je le saisis par le bras et ordonne aux deux autres de me suivre.

Ils n'osent pas me contredire. On se dirige vers l'extérieur. Je pousse tous les élèves sur mon passage.

Ça me surprend. Moi qui n'ose pas regarder dans les yeux. J'essaye de m'excuser, mais les mots ne sortent pas de ma bouche.

-Ha, tu es là.

Je me retourne. McLean. Tiens, ça fait longtemps.

-Je voulais te parler.

-Je suis désolée madame, mais je ne peux pas maintenant.

Elle est surprise :

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

La même sensation que celle de la tout à l'heure revient. Quand elle me demande pourquoi je ne peux pas le lui dire, tout ressort. Toute la conversation.

Plus je raconte, plus elle semble furieuse. Elle se retourne et marche à grands pas vers la cour. Tous les quatre, nous la suivons.

Elle regarde à droite et à gauche et traverse la cour. Nous continuons de la suivre.

Elle va jusqu'au fond de la cour où trois personnes se tiennent. Le reconnais immédiatement Elyn, Dante et Jöran.

Elle se met à crier un truc dans ce genre :

-Ti kaneis edo ? Sou eipa na min ascholithei.

-Alla mama... Commence Dante

Maman ? McLean est la mère de... En les dévisageant tour à tour, on voyais bien un air de ressemblance. Le même sourire, le même nez.

-Vous êtes sa mère ? Questionne Adrien.

Elyn soupire :

-Non, il a juste dit ça pour rire.

-Elyn ! Kleiste !

Celle-ci basse la tête.

La seule adulte prend sa respiration :

-Retournez à la maison.

-Non. Répond-il.

-Et pourquoi ?

-On veut qu'ils viennent avec nous. On a besoin d'eux. On a entendu toute la conversation.

-Qu'elle conversation ?

-A propos des Portes de la mort que Ο πατέρας μου a ouvert. Répond Elyn.

Ma prof se tend :

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous vous échappiez du camp pour venir ici. Je dois m'en charge. Vous imaginez qu'un monstre vous tue.

Tous les trois regardent le sol. McLean souffle et se retourne vers nous :

-Il va bientôt sonner, allez en cours.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner. La sonnerie retentit. Elle regarde tour à tour les trois autres :

-Prenez les pégases et retournez-y immédiatement.

Jöran émet un sifflement et trois chevaux volants atterrissent.

Des magnifiques chevaux noirs avec des ailes de plus d'un mètre cinquante.

Une fois qu'ils sont bien installés, les pégases plient leurs pattes près à décoller sauf qu'un tremblement les déstabilise.

Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche de la source du tremblement mais rien de suspect. Aucun autre élève n'a remarqué quelque chose.

Mais McLean semblait paniquée :

-Pas déjà ! Montez sur les pégases ! Tous ! Jöran appelle ceux en plus qui sont de l'autre côté du bâtiment que tu avais placé pour capturer Zackarias, Adrien, Matt et Aëlia une fois que j'avais le dos tourné. Ordonne-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quels pégases tu parles, Piper. Se défend-il le nez en l'air.

L'adulte soutient son regard.

-Bon d'accord je les appelle. Rajout-il.

Il émet le même sifflement que celui fait il y a peu de temps.

Quatre pégases atterrissent.

-Je ne monte pas là-dessus. Affirmais-je. Il est hors de question de partir.

-On va faire un vote Aëlia, tous les quatre, si on est plus qui veulent y aller, on y va. Dans le cas contraire, on reste. Propose Adrien.

-On est paire, on ne peut pas. Soupirais-je.

-Je vote avec vous. S'exclame Elyn.

A vous de trouver le résultat si je vous dis que juste après, je me suis retrouvée sur le dos d'un pégase.

C'est comme ça que je volais, en plein heure de cours en direction de chez moi.

Piper, puisqu'elle nous avait demandé de l'appeler ainsi, avait précisé qu'avant de partir on devait prévenir un de nous quatre parents.

On passait donc à la maison, chez nous. Frank et Hazel travaille et mon père aussi, mais ma mère, étant particulière, restait tout le temps chez nous.

Après, on doit aller à un truc qui s'appelle la Camp Jupiter. Je ne voulais pas y aller, bien que je déteste l'école, je préfère y rester en sécurité. Qui sait, ce sont peut-être des psychopathes tueurs.

La bestiole me parlait mentalement et m'expliquait un truc invraisemblable.

_Hey Reine toute puissante, comment va la vie ?_

Heu, bien, ça va.

_Prête à aller au camp du vieux colérique ?_

Je n'ai pas le choix donc, oui. Même si je ne sais pas qui est le vieux colérique.

_Parfait. Alors comme ça, t'es la fille du patron ?_

Qui ça ?

_Le fils de Poséidon._

Qui est Poséidon ?

_Le dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terres. T'es la fille de Percy Jackson ?_

Oui.

_Et la fille de la princesse ?_

Qui est la princesse ? La princesse de quoi ?

_La princesse du patron. La fille de la vielle chouette._

Cet animal est complètement timbré.

Je me suis endormie dessus, alors qu'il me racontait une histoire bizarre sur des dieux et des déesses.

Arrivée à bon port, Matt me réveille :

-On y est Lia. Me dit-il tout doucement.

Je descends en bayant avec les cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'habitude.

On a atterrit dans notre petit jardin complètement sombre à cause des stupides sapins des voisins.

Les pégases se mettent à brouter les fleurs que maman à planter il y a deux semaines. Des petits bégonias violets.

J'adore notre jardin, c'est la seule partie de la maison où je n'attends pas nos parents crier après Zack ou Luke qui pleure parce qu'il a encore perdu Monsieur Dauphin.

Comme toujours, tout est calme.

Maman doit être à l'intérieur, occupée à faire ses calculs auxquelles je ne comprends rien, ceux qui endorment papa.

Je pousse la porte du jardin et reste sur le seuil.

La maison est dans un bazar, pire que celui de d'habitude.

La plupart des meubles sont cassés, il y a des débris un peu partout. Des traces rouges sur le mur.

Pas un seul bruit ne trouble le silence de plomb.

-Maman !

Personne ne me répond. Le silence reprend forme. Mes jambes tremblent.

Matt me dépasse et se met à fouiller en hurlant :

-Maman ! Luke !

-Luke n'es pas là.

-Si, il est malade, il est resté à la maison. Me répond Zack.

Aidez-moi à chercher. Nous ordonne Matt.

Chacun cherche de son côté. Personne ne parle. Nous sommes à l'écoute de moindre petit son qui pourrait nous indiquer sur la présence de quelqu'un.

Tout à coup, j'entends un petit grincement. Personne ne d'autre ne semble le remarquer.

Je me dirige vers la porte qui donne sur l'escalier vers les étages.

Une main me retient par l'épaule.

Je viens avec toi. Me dit Elyn.

Je lui souris faiblement, elle me rend mon sourire.

J'allume la lumière, mais rien ne s'allume, elle doit être cassée.

Nous montons tous doucement les marches. Elyn a sorti une lance de je ne sais où.

Elle me prend le bras et me fait signe de passer derrière. Elle ouvre une première porte menant sur ma chambre. Il n'y a rien d'anormal. Seule la porte est défoncée par endroit. Des trous espacés chacun par une quinzaine de centimètres.

La chambre suivante est celle de Luke. Son petit lit est en morceaux. Tout le reste n'a pas changé. L'armoire n'a pas une égratignure.

Elyn referme la porte.

Un nouveau bruit retentit. A peine perceptible. Ce n'est pas un grincement, mais un sanglot.

Elyn ne l'a pas entendu. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la chambre de Matt, je rentre dans celle de mes parents. Le lit est fait et rien n'a changé. Un sanglot, de nouveau.

Je regarde en dessous de lit. Rien.

J'ouvre l'armoire, les mains tremblantes. Soudain quelque chose agrippe ma jambe et j'hurle. Inutilement.

Je viens de trouver la source des sanglots. Luke est cramponné à ma jambe et il pleure a chaud de larmes.

**Elyn** rentre précipitamment dans la chambre :

-Aëlia ça... Ho. Je vous laisse. Dit-elle en sortant.

Je prends mon petit frère dans mes bras. Il a Monsieur le Dauphin en main.

-Li... Lia. Y a un grand monsieur avec un oeil qui est entré. Il nous a attaqués. Et maman a dit que je devais aller me cacher et elle n'est pas revenue.

-Comment il s'appelle le grand monsieur ?

-Argès.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est mauvais signe.

* * *

**The dictator : Remboursé !**

**Tu n'as pas payé.**

**The dictator : Raison de plus.**

**Ce n'est pas logique ce que tu dis.**

**Oxum : Comme la plus part des choses qu'il dit.**

**Bon, ça vous a plu ? Moi, je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Voilà première question concernent le vocabulaire suspect que tout le monde utilise : Qu'est-ce qu'un UA ?**

**Dites ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Maux de têtes

**Ne me frappez pas !**

**Oxum : Ca a interet à être bien.**

**Même pas. En tout cas, moi, j'aime pas trop. S'il reste des fautes, dites le.**

**The dictator : Merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews.**

**Oxum : Et à ceux qui n'en n'ont pas posté.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné la définition de UA. Cette fois-ci, je demande : Qu'est-ce qu'un drable ? Ou je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit.**

**Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre. On oublit le principe de une fois par semaine. La fiction comptra une vingtaine de chapitres.**

**Oxum : Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Il... il est rentré dans y a maison et... et il a tout cassé. Et manman et a voulu... euh... l'attaquer avec son couteau mais... i ...l...lui a sauté dessus. Et badaboum...y a eu une grosse bagarre !

Une fois que Luke ai raconté l'histoire, la moitié d'entre nous dormait.

-Le plus important, c'est qu'on sait que c'est Argès qui les a attaqués. Réplique Dante.

Je regarde Piper sans comprendre.

-Qui est Argès ?

Piper, Elyn et Dante échangent un regard, mais personne ne me répond.

-C'est un cyclope ouranien.

Jöran vient de se réveiller :

-Un des trois premiers fils d'Ouranos.

-Et qui est...

-Ouranos est le ciel.

-Ha.

Le ciel, mais bien sûr. Ce type déraille complètement.

-Tu connais la mythologie ma puce ? Demande Piper.

-Avant, papa me racontait des histoires là-dessus, quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Jöran ricane :

Le type qui raconte l'histoire d'Œdipe à ses gosses de cinq ans, comme c'est joyeux. Et avant de dormir, pour être sûr qu'ils dorment super bien.

Je souris malgré moi.

-Tu connais la création du monde ? Me demande Dante.

-Oui, avec Chaos, Gaïa et... Ouranos. Mais ce n'est pas lui, c'est juste de la mythologie. Hein ? Ça n'existe pas tout ça, pas vrai ?

Je ne me sens plus sûre tout à coup. Mais voyons Aëlia, ce sont juste des mythes inventés il y cela des siècles. Des histoires. Rien que des histoires. Avec des monstres. Comme ceux qui nous ont attaqués, la semaine dernière, avec Adrien. Avec des dieux comme ceux dont le cheval qui vole t'en à parler.

Attendez, des chevaux qui volent ? ! Calme-toi, c'est ton imagination. Oui comme cette imagination qui t'a fait croire que tu as volé au-dessus de New York. Voler ? Qu'est-ce que nous avait dit maman à propos de voler : « Pas d'avion, pas de montgolfière, rien qui vole, trop dangereux ».

Je venais de voler ! Bon, sur le cheval qui vole et qui parle. Je déraille là, c'est complètement idiot, insensé, illogique, réel, normal, immortel, banal.

Non, non. Tout est faux ! S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un peut-il m'aider à tirer cela au clair.

J'ai besoin d'un calment là. N'importe quoi. Ou un somnifère.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin de rire, de décompresser. J'éclate de rire, réveillant Matt et Zack.

Ils me regardent tous sans rien comprendre. Ça me fait encore plus rire :

-Ouranos ? Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé toute seule, c'est logique. Mais voyons et c'est lui qui a créé l'énorme trou dans le mur. Mon dieu, le mur.

Un trou énorme donne sur la rue sans qu'aucun passant ne le remarque. Il doit faire une dizaine de mètres, comment n'ai-je pas pu le remarquer avant ? Si on regarde bien ou non, le trou a une forme humaine. Deux bras, deux jambes, une tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui... Comment... Quand... Zack !

-Hé, j'ai rien fait. Se défend-il.

-Tu en as pris du temps pour le remarquer. Me dit Elyn.

-Qui a fait ça ? Je demande ignorant l'autre.

-Argès.

-Mais bien sûr, le fils d'Ouranos.

-Oui, exactement.

J'arrête de rire. Ils sont fous, tous. Je regarde mes ainés et Adrien :

-Vous trouvez tout ça logique ?

-Ils nous ont tout expliqué, quand tu dormais. Explique Matt.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Vous croyez ça ?

Ils hochent de la tête.

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas demandé ce qu'on a avoir là-dedans ?

-Ils nous ont expliqué, aussi.

Je soupire.

-Vous croyez n'importe quoi.

Ils haussent les épaules.

-Moi aussi je leur crois. Rajoute Luke.

Sa mine triste me fait croire que tout est vrai. Enfin, qui aurait pu défoncer la maison ainsi ? Comment avait-on volé jusqu'ici ? Toutes ses années, où j'arrivais à faire des trucs étranges et impossibles. J'avais envie de pleurer de joie. Et de tristesse. Maman...

Je me suis mise à pleurer. Toutes ces choses en un jour. Je ne peux pas gérer toutes ses émotions.

J'éclate de rire en même temps. Je ris et pleure.

Ils me dévisagent tous. Les yeux ronds. Je suis tordue d'un rire indomptable.

-Elle est pas nette ta soeur. Murmure Jöran à Matt.

-Je sais.

Je ris encore plus.

-Attention Lia ! M'hurle Zack.

Trop tard, un drôle d'objet s'écrase sur ma tête et je m'évanouis.

J'ai un mal de tête abominable. Tout tourne, c'est affreux. Tout ce que je vois est flou. Des grosses taches floues.

Qu'est-ce que ? ! Où suis-je ?

Des jeunes passent avec des trousses de secours et des types avec des jambes de chèvres. Des grands draps sont disposés un peu partout, séparant plusieurs lits. Je suis dans une tente, à coup sûr.

Ils ont, pour la plupart, des t-shirt mauve avec des lettres troubles.

Ils portent des bacs remplis de nourritures étranges à l'aspect pas mangeable.

Il y a même une barre de cette bouffe sur ma table de chevet. Avec un verre remplit d'un jus suspect.

Un type avec les jambes d'une chèvre s'approche en souriant :

-Ça va mieux Aëlia ?, Ton père s'est inquiété.

Le mec-chèvre doit avoir la fin de vingtaine, pas plus. Lui aussi me dit quelque chose. Encore. Et toujours.

Attendez ! Qui ? Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à mon père. Je m'en veux immédiatement puis me reprend, c'est complètement idiot ce que je dis. Puisqu'il va bien, pourquoi m'inquiéter ?

-Aëlia ! Tu m'écoutes ? Me demande le gars-mouton.

-Oui, oui. Je réponds.

Aucune idée de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

-Donc, tu veux bien qu'il vienne ?

-Il n'y a pas de problème.

Je voulais me rendormir, mais mon visiteur pénètre dans la pièce.

Mon père s'approche de moi. Sur son passage, tous s'écartent. Certains sont même bouche-bée. Ils se mettent à chuchoter comme des idiots. Ils sont ébahit. Vois pas pourquoi.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demande-t-il.

-Ça va. En fait non, ça ne va pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je soupire :

-Pourquoi tout le monde réagit comme si c'était naturel ? J'y crois, à tout ça. La mythologie, je veux dire. Je sais que c'est réel. Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que je connais tout le monde ? Et pourquoi tout le monde me connait ? Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ? Pourquoi doit-on venir ici ? C'est quoi ici, d'ailleurs ? Où est maman ? Pourquoi...

-Calmes toi. Tu veux des réponses ? Vas chez Elyn.

-Elyn ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a avoir là-dedans ?

-Demandes lui. Je vais l'appeler, plutôt. Je te laisse Reyna a besoin de moi. Dit-il en se levant.

-Qui est...

-Reyna est la mère de Jöran. Me répond une voix venant de l'autre côté de la tente.

Elyn vient de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Je vous laisse. Fait mon père. Encore un problème avec Terminus.

Il soupire et sort.

Le silence m'écrase, que pourrait entendre les méninges d'Elyn se mettre en route.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Me dit-elle. Tu ne te souviens pas de nous, je sais. Ça m'attriste d'ailleurs. J'aimerai que ce soit comme avant. Avant qu'Hypnose...

Elle soupire et s'assied sur le lit.

-Tu vivais ici avec ta famille, quand on était petite. Et puis, suite à une prophétie, vous êtes parti. Tu ne voulais pas du tout. Alors, ton père a fait appel à Hypnose. Hypnose t'a tout fait oublier. Tout. Nous vous avons fait venir ici, au Camp Jupiter, car on a quelques petits problèmes. Bon, d'accord, pas des petits, des énormes et beaucoup. Mon père a ouvert les Portes de la Mort pour une raison seule connue par lui. Et Ouranos a pris énormément de force en très peu de temps. Il se « ressert ». Il prend plus de place et veut nous supprimer. Nous, les humains, les monstres, ... Tout, mais surtout Gaïa. Il veut se venger. Gaïa étouffe. Ouranos envoie ses fils un peu partout, chez vous cette fois-ci. Il te cherchait probablement, à cause de cette prophétie.

Alors, là... C'est la pire explication qui existe.

-Qui est ton père ? Je lui demande. Tu as dit à Dante « cousin ».

-Ce n'est pas mon cousin, c'est juste une façon de parler. On a tous un lien de parenté. Logiquement, Dante est mon neveu. Le mari de Piper, Jason, est mon demi-frère. En bref, je suis une fille de Jupiter.

-Euh... Donc, j'ai un lien de famille avec toi ?

-Oui, tu es ma ... Enfin, ton père est mon cousin.

On se regard et éclate de rire.

-Allé, viens. Me dit-elle. Je te fais la visite du Camp ?

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à me promener à travers la nouvelle Rome.

Une magnifique après midi, donc.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un horrible son me parvient aux oreilles.

* * *

**Alors ? C'est pas super, hein ? **

**Poste une review, vas-y. Poste.**

**The dictator : Tu fais quoi, là ?**

**Oxum : Elle les enjôle. Reprend ton ancien nom !**

**Morfin : Non.**

**Bon, si il y a des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas, dites le sincerement. Vas savoir comment on écrit "sincerement".**


	4. Chaitre 4

**Euh, quelqu'un pourrait répondre à ma question : Qu'est-ce qu'un drabble ?**

**Oxum : Elle ne remercie même pas ceux qui ont posté des reviews ! La politesse, tu connais ?**

**Désolé hein. Merci à tous.**

**Morfin : Tu ne cherche pas loin, toi.**

**Cause toujours. Bref, je sais que je prends du temps.**

**Oxum : Beaucoup de temps.**

**Morfin : Vaut mieux ça qu'un truc baclé.**

**Exactement ! C'est le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent.**

**Morfin : Ca n'intéresse personne.**

**Oxum : On va voir tout de suite si c'est vrai. Un, deux, trois...**

* * *

Je suis congelée sur place. Je me souviens de cette scène. Il y a quelques années, j'ai rêvé de ce moment. J'ai toujours redouté qu'il se réalise vraiment. A ce moment, il n'était qu'un cauchemar improbable. Plus maintenant.

Exactement le même décor, les mêmes sensations, les mêmes circonstances.

Je marche tranquillement à côté d'Elyn. Enfin, pas tout à fait tranquillement.

La chaleur rend chaque pas en une torture. Pas un nuage ne couvre le ciel d'un bleu presque improbable. Je dois être dans un piteux état. Des gouttes de transpiration coulent le long de mon visage. Mes jambes ne veulent plus avancer. Mes pieds sont deux blocs de bétons qui s'enfoncent un peu plus à chaque fois dans le sol dès qu'ils le touchent.

Elle me montre le Colisée.

Cela intéresserait surement maman. Je soupire. J'aimerais que ce soit elle qui me les montrent, comme quand je tenais encore sur ses genoux et qu'elle me montrait ses plans. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle connait déjà tout cela. C'est son domaine, après tout. Elle me manque.

J'essaie de penser à autre chose, car mes yeux se remplissent d'eau.

Je les essuie discrètement. Pas assez pour Elyn, elle l'a remarqué :

-Je suis désolée pour vous cinq. Jöran m'a dit que Luke pleure tout le temps. Soupire-t-elle. Tu n'es pas la seule, tu sais. La moitié d'entre nous a perdu son parent mortel ou pour les Legs, deux parfois. Tu as toujours Percy, au moins.

Je lui souris doucement et soupire un merci pas très clair. Pauvre de nous. Où sont les autres ?

-Tu sais où sont mes frères et mon père ? Je lui demande.

-Ton père en réunion, je crois. Jöran et ton ainé...

-Zackarias.

-Ouais lui. Essayent de calmer Luke. Et Mat et Adrien visitent la nouvelle Rome avec Dante. On les rejoint plus tard au Sénat.

Nous continuons la traversée de la place dans le silence. Pas un vrai silence car les habitants, les Romains soit, crient et rient autour de nous. Mais un silence bien présent entre nous.

Tout était semblable à mon rêve, je savais donc la suite à l'avance.

Je me suis immobilisé. Elyn continue de faire quelques pas puis s'arrête et me cherche. Elle retourne en arrière :

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je lui demande de se taire. Elle me dévisage bizarrement, mais se met à écouter.

Il n'est pas très clair dans ce brouhaha. A peine perceptible.

Il s'amplifie petit à petit. Un grondement de tonnerre. Pas un de Zeus, assurément. Ce grondement vient de sol même. Comme si celui-ci essayait de se gratter le fond de la gorge. Il n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné d'un tremblement de terre. Le sol se soulève par endroit pareil à une personne secouée d'un rire tellement fort qu'elle hoquète.

Pendant ces soulèvements, des morceaux de terres s'en détachent.

Les passants s'arrêtent, les cris aussi. Tous regardent les environs.

Le grondement et le tremblement s'arrêtent tout à coup. Personne n'ose respirer de peur de les faire revenir. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, une secousse me traverse le corps.

Un cri déchire le silence. Un cri de douleur, capable de glacer le sang de tout le monde.

C'est là que s'est arrêté mon cauchemar. Je me suis réveillée en sueur, je m'en souviens. Cette fois-ci, c'est réel.

Un poing sort de terre. Le grondement revient, mille fois pire. Il me rend sourde un moment. J'en suis déstabilisée. Il se déploie complètement. Chaque doigt doit mesurer au moins un bon mètre septante, la paume ; deux mètre de diamètre. La main tournoie, creusant la terre autour d'elle-même. Elle asseye de s'extirper. D'un coup sec, tout l'avant-bras sort. Je suis pétrifiée, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Elyn est dans le même état que moi. Les passants se mettent à courir dans tous sens ; les adultes portent leur enfant, aident les vielles personnes.

Le cri revient.

Je croyais avoir tout vu d'impossible, mais ça m'a cloué sur place.

La terre s'est mise à ramper contre le bras, essayant tant bien que mal de le garder prisonnier. Celui-ci, mécontent, donne un coup dans l'air, le libérant encore plus. Tout le bras est maintenant libre.

Un cri, le même que celui de tout à l'heure, répond à cet assaut. Le grondement s'amplifie toujours, il ressemble plus à un rire remplit de haine et de cruauté qu'à un grondement, à présent.

Mes jambes flageolent, je vais m'écrouler de peur d'une seconde à l'autre. Elyn a sort une épée de je ne sais où, elle semble prête à l'utilisé, mais ne sait comment s'en servir contre le bras maléfique. Je regarde autour de moi, il ne reste presque plus personne sur la place. Personne de taille pour nous sortir de là.

Au moment où le bras se calme un peu, il repart de plus belle et plus agressivement. Il arrache carrément de plaques de terre. Un nuage de poussière me fait tousser.

Quand ce dernier a disparu, je ne vois plus le bras. Je regarde Elyn, elle aussi le cherche.

Là où il se tenait il n'y a pas deux minutes, il ne reste qu'un trou béant. Je m'en approche. On ne voit pas le fond. Des blocs de pierre se détachent par-ci par-là. La lumière n'éclaire qu'une toute partie de la fosse, les deux premiers mètres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage ou quelque chose dans le genre cache toute la lumière. Aucun bruit, chuchotement n'en provient. La fille de Jupiter s'accroupit à mon côté.

-Où es-tu ? Chuchote-elle.

-Pas loin. Chuchote une voix bien plus grave.

Nous nous retournons. Personne. A part... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Cinq petits boudins l'un à côté de l'autre accrochés à une espèce de truc velu avec une odeur nauséabonde. De l'autre, soit à gauche, se trouve le même truc. Ils sont tous deux attachés à un bâton tout aussi velu. Au milieu de ce bâton, il y a un machin crouteux. Derrière ce machin crouteux, se trouve un pli. Ça me fait penser à une jambe. En continuant de lever les yeux, je tombe sur du tissu jaune citron en mauvais état. Ça ressemble à un short.

Un short, des jambes ? Et si...

Au-dessus un autre tissu, un t-shirt me semble-t-il.

Je me romps presque le cou en essayant d'apercevoir le reste. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Comment allez-vous ? Nous demande la-chose-non-identifiée.

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour nous demander de nos nouvelles, Brontès. Répond Elyn.

-Nous yayons très bien et toi ? Répond quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Luke et Jöran. Ce denier a la bouche grande ouverte. Mon petit frère a les yeux rouges, mais souris malgré tout.

-Jöran, fais le partir ! Je lui ordonne.

-Hein ? Répond-il, si on peut appeler ça une réponse.

La terre s'est remise à lui grimper dessus, il ne l'a pas remarqué.

-Prends-le et pars. Répète Elyn. Et va chercher ta mère.

-Mais vous avez l'air de vous amuser, ici. Se plaint-il.

Moi qui croyais que Zack était idiot.

-On pourrait en venir au fait de pourquoi vous venez de détruire la plus grande place de tout le camp ? Lui demande mon amie.

-Je suis venue chercher l'élu. Répond LCNI.

Un ange passe.

-Ce que je vais faire tout de suite. Continue-t-il.

Il pose un machin crouteux, un genou, à terre et tend sa main gauche vers moi.

Je suis pétrifié le temps de voir son horrible face ; il n'a qu'un oeil en plein milieu du truc qui lui sert de visage. Un oeil d'un gris profond. Pas gris orageux comme les miens, mais un gris clair avec petites zébrures d'un bleu presque noir.

Presque immédiatement, je reprends le contrôle de mes jambes. Et j'ai réagi comme toute personne sensée face à un énorme machin qui vous fonce dessus ; je me suis mise à courir partout en hurlant comme une possédée.

Jöran a hurlé encore plus que moi et m'a dépassé en courant, laissant Luke tout seul. Je me suis arrêté brièvement pour voir où était mon petit frère. Elyn l'a saisi et s'est mise à courir dans l'autre sens.

Brontès ou LCNI a voulu lever un pied pour me rattraper, mais la terre l'en a empêchée. Elle l'a attrapé jusqu'à la taille. Je me suis remise à courir, on n'est jamais trop sûr.

Arrivée au croisement entre la place du Colisée et une rue, je me suis arrêtée nette. Un groupe de personnes armées se précipitait vers moi. Je me suis mise sur le côté pour les laisser passer, mais une main m'a agrippée :

-Trouve les tous et amène les au Sénat. Tu le peux ?

-Oui. Euh c'est qui « Les » ?

Il est déjà parti.

J'ai regardé Brontès une dernière fois, il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans le sol.

Et je me suis remise à courir. Fuyant ma peur.

* * *

J'ai supposé que « Les » était mes frères, Adrien, Elyn, Dante et le fuyard professionnel.

Je n'ai pas eu de mal à trouver Elyn et Luke, ils sont entourés de plusieurs personnes posant des centaines de questions en même temps. Adrien, Dante et Matt visitent encore Rome, Zack fait la grasse-après-midi. Par contre, je ne trouve pas Jöran. Il s'est enfuit en bousculant la moitié des passants, il courait en direction de Tibre, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je me suis donc dirigée dans cette direction.

J'ai fini par trouver le Tibre, sauf que ça ne m'aide pas. Il pouvait être n'importe où. Le Tibre est tout simplement énorme. Des kilomètres d'eau.

-Hé mam'zelle ! Vous cherchez le type qui crie ? Me dit une voix.

Je regarde autour de moi, personne.

-Hé ho ! Oui ou non ? Je suis dans le Tibre si c'est ce que tu cherches.

Je m'approche de la barrière le long de la route. Il n'y a personne non plus. Enfaîte si. Un type se tient dans l'eau. Je ne le vois pas bien, mais j'aperçois qu'il a de la barbe.

-Il est parti vers la gauche. Il est en dessous du pont qui se trouve là-bas. Me dit-il en me montrant le fameux pont de doigt.

Je le remercie rapidement et me dirige de ce côté.

Je parcours une centaine de mètres. En dessous du pont... Comment y accéder ? Un peu plus loin, il y a un escalier qui descend vers un petit trottoir situé au niveau de fleuve.

Je le descends. A perte de vue, s'étale de la terre boueuse. Il y a quelques pêcheurs.

Je me dirige vers le pont. Quel surprise d'y trouver le fuyard. Il est occupé à écraser je-ne-sais quoi avec une pierre qu'il doit avoir trouvé là.

Il tourne son visage vers moi et sourit faiblement.

Je m'assis à un mètre de lui.

-Il faut qu'on aille au Sénat, les autres y sont déjà. Je lui dis.

Tout à coup il se redresse et se met à sourire comme un idiot :

-Le Sénat... On reste après l'interrogatoire ?

-Quel interrogatoire ? Pourquoi ?

Il rit :

-Elyn a raison, tu poses trop de questions. On reste dans le Sénat après, tu vas voir. On saura pourquoi il nous pose des questions.

Il me tend la main pour me lever, je la saisis, il me tire et me remet sur pieds.

On se dirige vers le Sénat, c'est lui qui me montre le chemin.

Un groupe de personnes nous y interrogent, mon père compris. Rien de très intéressant, visiblement. Comment ça s'est passé ? Quand ? Blablabla. Je suis dans un état brumeux, les voix me proviennent de loin.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez partir.

Je me lève, comme en transe. Quelqu'un me saisit le bras, ce quelqu'un me tire de l'autre côté du Sénat, me faire rentrer par une petite trappe. Nous rentrons par derrière dans le Sénat.

J'entends des voix sans les entendre. Tout tourne, je veux vomir, c'est affreux. Et puis soudain, tout est noir.

Je suis dans un endroit sombre, pareil au trou dans la place d'où est sorti Brontès.

Il y fait froid, je ne me sens pas bien. Je sens une présence, à une vingtaine de pas.

-Viens. Me dit-elle.

C'est elle. C'est elle qui a crié. J'en suis sûre et certaine. Je veux courir dans le sens inverse, mais mes jambes refusent de m'obéir.

-Nous devons avoir une petite discussion, toi et moi.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Oxum : Deux cent nonante deux.**

**Euh, ce n'est pas ça que je demandais. Dites moi tout. Faute d'orthographe, faute de je sais pas quoi. Pas de faute.**

**Morfin : Rêve toujours qu'il n'y en ait pas.**

**J'espère, c'est tout. Je le répète, au cas où : Qu'est-ce qu'un drabble ?**

**Oxum : C'est un texte avec des mots, voilà tout.**

**Morfin : Un texte a de toute façon des mots.**

**Oxum ( se met à raler ): C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe !**

**Mais bien sûr.**


	5. Chapitre 5, partie 1

**Bon et bien, je sais que ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai rien mis. C'est tout simplement que j'étais pas tout à fait contente de ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il y a des incohérences. Les explications viendront dans le prochain chapitre. Il est déjà fort long et je ne voulais pas tout surchargé. Et je ne voulais pas le poster, par pur flemme. Je sais que c'est pas compliquer, mais je voulais pas.**

**Je sais que Percy ne réagis pas. Je ne savais pas comment faire passer le tout (cette phrase ne veut rien dire). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira un peu plus qu'à moi.**

**J'espère aussi que vous êtes tous bien entrain de vous emmer-, embêter dans votre lycée, collège, bac à sable. Ou sinon profitez des derniers moments de liberté. Bon moi, je suis contente, je penserai à vous quand vous serez en train de travailler et que je dormirai encore.**

**Oxum : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Normalement, c'est nous qui ne sommes pas sympa.**

**Morfin : Laisse moi bosser. Toi aussi tu devrais.**

**BON, le chapitre 5 incomplet. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la 6, je l'ai déjà commencé.**

**Encore un truc. Puisque ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien mis, celui-ci est le plus long : Plus de 3500 mots. **

* * *

-Approche ma petite. Me dit-elle.

Mes jambes tremblent. J'avance à contrecœur. Elle me fait penser à ces fous qui s'attaquent aux enfants. Son regard me traverse entièrement.

Elle semble lire à travers moi.

-C'est le cas. Dit-elle. Mais, je n'y perçois rien que j'ignore. Je sais tout de toi, Aëlia.

Je déglutis. Elle me fout les jetons.

-Assieds-toi. Murmure-t-elle en me désignant une chaise sortie de nulle part.

Je m'assois.

-Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de te contacter.

-Ha... Ah oui ?

-Quand tu as eu l'objet sur ta tête, c'était moi. Pour te contacter. Quand tu t'es endormie sur le pégase, c'était moi.

-Vous voulez me parler de quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle me sourit. Son sourire n'a rien de bienveillant. Un sourire cruel. Ses yeux sont juste terrifiants.

-Je suis sûre que tu sais qui je suis, au fond de toi.

-Gaïa. Dis-je.

Je n'avais aucune idée de son nom, mais c'était sorti tout seul.

Elle me sourit de nouveau. Sourire de carnassier.

-Mais tu ne sais probablement pas ce que je te veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, j'aimerai qu'on s'allie. Nos deux camps je veux dire.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Elle soupire :

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tel père tel fille.

Tout à coup elle se redresse et sourit :

-En parlant de ton père... Il n'est pas trop triste ? Demande-elle. Pour ta petite maman. Elle passe un agréabl_e_ moment avec moi.

Elle se met à rire.

Avec elle ? Ça veut dire que...

-Elle est toujours en vie. Répond-elle immédiatement. Je suis tellement forte. J'ai bien fait mon travail, tu ne trouves pas ma petite ? La sauver au dernier moment et la garder en rançon. Je suis la meilleure.

Elle glousse.

-Bon, continue**-**t-elle. Tu vas trouver un moyen de convaincre tout le monde de s'allier avec nous, de nous faire sortir d'ici et tout ça sans dire que c'est moi qui t'ai convaincue.

-Vous ne m'avez pas convaincue du tout. Et pourquoi je ne pourrai rien dire ? Je réplique.

Elle se lève et se place juste devant moi :

-Tu vas te débrouiller pour qu'on s'allie. Pas de discussion. Sinon... Tu peux dire "Adieu" à ta petite maman.

Elle ignore ma question.

-Où est-elle ? Je lui demande.

Elle sourit cruellement...

-A toi de le découvrir. Ce n'est pas bien difficile à savoir. Où sommes-nous à ton avis ?

J'hésite un moment, comment aurait-elle fait pour la mettre...

-Au Tartare. Dis-je.

Elle hoche de la tête :

-Tu vas devoir te réveiller bientôt. L'autre andouille essaye de te faire revenir. Ajoute-elle.

- Aëlia, réveille-toi. Aëlia ! Clame la voix de Jöran, sortie de je ne sais où.

-Exactement ce que je disais.

Une brume m'enveloppe. Je regarde mes jambes, elles s'effacent. Je panique un moment et réentend la voix qui m'appelle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je lui demande.

Elle me répond seulement un : « Tu te réveilles. Allie nous ! Sinon ta petite maman y passe. »

Et elle se met à rire. Un rire pas très chaleureux.

- Aëlia, réveille-toi. Aëlia !

Jöran me secoue. J'ouvre les yeux, encore bouleversée par la rencontre avec Gaïa.

-Ça va commencer, me dit-il.

Jöran me conduit devant un grand rideau. Nous nous couchons sur les sols et avançons à quatre pattes. Je soulève tout doucement le rideau.

Ils sont plusieurs autour d'une table. Je vois Piper et mon père. Celui-ci a le regard vide. Il semble regarder la table. Des cernes sont bien visibles en dessous de ses yeux.

Frank lui parle, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'écoute pas un mot.

Hazel discute avec un type aux cheveux blonds.

**-**Là, c'est Jason, le père de Dante. Me dit Jöran en me montrant le type aux cheveux blonds**.** A côté, ce sont mes parents. Léo et Reyna. Oui, ceux qui se disputent.

Un type, Léo, avec les mêmes cheveux que son fils. Il imite la femme à côté de lui. Elle semble sur le point de lui arracher la tête :

-Tu pourrais au moins être plus responsable avec les enfants. Ils font n'importe quoi quand je ne suis pas là. Et quand je rentre c'est la pagaille dans toute la maison. Tu m'écoute au moins ? Hurle-t-elle**.**

-Mais oui, mais oui. Ronchonne Léo. Je crois qu'ils sont contents que je ne sois pas comme toi. Ce serait horrible. Tu es trop rigide.

-Ca, c'est vrai. Me glisse Jöran.

-C'est faux, je ne suis pas rigide. Se défend Reyna.

Ils tournent tous leur tête vers elle. Même mon père.

-Si, tu l'es. Dit ce dernier.

On entend clairement dans sa voix qu'il semble sur le point de craquer.

-A côté de ma mère, c'est Octave. Continue mon ami, enfin, je crois que c'est mon ami. Avant, ils le détestaient, tous, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Il me montre un type blond avec, accroché à sa ceinture,...des ours en peluches ?

-Ensuite, il y a Rachel, c'est l'Oracle**.** A côté c'est Clarisse. Ensuite...

Il continue à me présenter tout le monde.

Au bout d'un moment, un type à moitié cheval entre dans la pièce.

-C'est Chiron.

Il se place en bout de table et tout le monde se tait.

-Bon et bien. Vous connaissez tous notre situation, il faut agir. S'il a assez de forces pour faire rentrer un de ces trois fils dans le camp, c'est qu'on a plus beaucoup de temps. Au moins en arrêter un des trois le plus vite possible.

-Argès. Le coupe mon père. D'abord Argès, on verra pour les autres après.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait toi qui déciderais de ça ? Demande Octave.

Jason et Piper se prennent la tête entre les mains, Reyna le frappe. Frank se fait tout petit dans son siège. Hazel secoue la tête. Rachel ferme les yeux. Léo plisse sa bouche.

Mon père le regarde juste dans les yeux. J'arrive à mieux le voir ainsi, il est bien pâle.

Tout le monde semble tendu.

Mon père finit par souffler, comme tout le monde autour.

-Tu as raison. Tu n'as qu'à faire tous seul tous les plans. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, moi. Dit-il en se levant.

-Percy, reste. Il faut trouver une solution pour stopper Ouranos sans que tout le monde s'en aperçoive. L'arrête Chiron.

-Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? C'est une blague ? ! Il crie presque. Tout le monde a vu Brontès nous attaquer. Tout le dégât qu'il a fait à lui tout seul. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'on va pouvoir battre le ciel ? Ouvrez les yeux bon sang. C'est perdu d'avance. On est fichu. On va tous crever.

Il chuchote la dernière phrase.

Au fond, je sais qu'il a raison, mais... J'ai juste envie de croire à quelque chose.

Reyna se lève :

-On est tous triste pour Annabeth, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser les bras. Et tes enfants, tu y as pensé ? Ne t'apitoie pas sur ton compte. Murmure**-**t-elle.

-Tu lui parle gentiment à lui et moi tu me hurle dessus. Râle Léo.

Elle se tourne vers lui :

- Tais-toi ! C'est pour que ça soit dit moins durement, idiot.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'aime déjà bien.

Mon père se rassit. "Merci" Murmure la mère de Jöran.

-Quelqu'un a une idée pour le vaincre, alors ? Demande Frank.

Un lourd silence s'installe.

Les minutes passent. Personne ne propose rien. Au bout d'un moment, mon père se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Certain essayent de le raisonner, mais en vain.

Ce n'est surement pas une bonne idée, mais c'est la seule possible et ils ont tous l'air abattu. Elle m'a dit de ne rien dire, mais vaut mieux que ce soit eux qui s'en chargent. Qui m'écouterait sinon ? Matt, Luke ? Personne d'autre. Zack rigolerait et les autres m'ignoreront tout court.

Alors, je passe le rideau et me lève.

Jöran me tire pour me faire rasseoir, mais je lui frappe la main.

Sur le visage de tous se peind la surprise.

-Moi, j'ai une solution. Ou plutôt une idée.

Tous ceux dos à moi se retourne et mon père se stoppe net.

-Aëlia, que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu venu ici ? Et que veux-tu ? Me demande-t-il toujours dos à moi.

-Je suis venu écouter votre "réunion". C'est Jöran qui m'a montré l'entrée... Je lui réponds.

-C'est faux ! Se défend-il.

Il jure :

-Faut vraiment que j'apprends à réfléchir avant de parler.

Il sort de notre cachette. Et se place derrière moi.

Sa mère le fusie du regard, son père sourit.

-Je sais comment arrêter Ouranos. Je continue. Enfin, je crois. Et je sais où est maman.

Mon père se tourne vers moi :

-On le sait tous, elle est aux Enfers.

-Oui, mais plus précisément au Tartare.

Ils me dévisagent tous, ils ne m'ont pas comprise.

-C'est Gaïa, je l'ai vue en rêve.

Je leur explique tout.

Mon père semble sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Il se place devant moi :

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? Gaïa à ta maman ?

J'hoche la tête. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas du tout sûre. Mais autant lui donner de l'espoir. Et à tous les autres.

Mon père rit et me sert dans ses bras :

-Mais c'est super ! Il suffit juste d'aller chercher Annabeth au Tartare en passant sur le Styx, devant Cerbère et sans se faire voir par Hadès. Tu viens ? On y va.

Je crois ne jamais avoir vu mon père aussi joyeux.

Il se dirige vers la porte.

-Euh, le problème, c'est que Gaïa la retient prisonnière. J'ajoute.

Il se retourne :

-C'est pas un problème ça. On va la zigouiller.

Il se met à rire et sort.

-Au moins, il est de bonne humeur maintenant. Souffle Rachel.

Reyna se tourne vers moi :

-Je ne suis pas contre le plan de Gaïa.

Ils la dévisagent tous.

-Tu as perdu la tête ? Lui demande Octave.

-Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Se défend-elle. Réfléchissez, elle déteste comme nous Ouranos. En nous détruisant, il la détruit aussi.

-Et quand on ne s'y attendra pas, elle va se retourner contre nous et tous nous éliminer ? Tu es devenue folle ma parole. S'exclame Léo.

-Qui est de mon avis ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Clame Reyna. Quelqu'un est _prêt_ à essayer une alliance ?

Jöran lève la main.

-Toi, tu ne comptes pas. Le reprimente sa mère.

Il baisse sa main et sa tête.

Piper finit par lever la main :

-A condition de connaître ses conditions.

Reyna lui sourit.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ? Demande-t-elle à nouveau.

Frank lève la main, suivit par Rachel et Chiron. Au bout de cinq minutes, toutes les mains sont levées à part celles d'Octave, Léo et Jason.

-Bien. Dit leur chef, visiblement. La majorité l'emporte- elle se tourne vers moi - La prochaine fois que tu rêves de Gaïa, dis-lui que nous sommes d'accord. Vous pouvez tous disposer !

-C'est parfait, Crie presque Piper. Je serai à l'heure pour donner ma leçon d'histoire. D'ailleurs tous les deux, vous devez assister à mon cours. J'espère que les autres ne l'ont pas oublié !

-Ils sont devant le Sénat. Je lui réponds.

-Parfait.

Et elle se lance dans l'explication de ce qu'elle va nous faire étudier. Bien évidemment, je n'écoute rien du tout.

On prend au passage mes frères, Elyn, Dante et Adrien. Ce dernier remarque tout de suite que quelque chose me dérange.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande-il.

-Ma mère est en vie.

-Quoi ? ! Comment sais-tu ça ?

-C'est Gaïa qui me l'a dit.

Je lui raconte tout. Il fronce les sourcils :

-Et comment va-t-elle procéder pour nous aider ?

J'hausse les épaules.

Piper nous trie par classe. Je me retrouve avec Adrien, Jöran et Dante.

Elyn est une classe au-dessus.

Ils parlent à trois, me laissant à part. Je me retrouve autour de pleins de gens se connaissant déjà, me _désignant_ du doigt et rigolant.

Je regarde l'état de mes habits. Ils sont couverts de boue, je viens de le remarqué. J'essaye de me faire toute petite, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

A peine arrivée dans la classe, Piper nous demande de nous présenter.

Adrien passe d'abord. Il fait une bonne impression à tout le monde, ça se voit à leur visage.

A mon tour.

Je beuge dès les premiers mots.

Une fille prend la parole sans qu'on ne lui demande rien :

-Tu peux dire : "Je m'habille comme une clocharde".

Ils rient tous.

Je le prends très mal :

-Au moins, moi, je ne m'habille pas comme une pu-

-Aëlia, ton vocabulaire s'il te plait !

La fille hausse les sourcils.

Je continue de me présenter, plus ou moins bien. Et là, la séance de torture commence.

-A l'Antiquité, Rome est surnommé la Ville ou l'Urbs. Tout simplement parce qu'elle est le centre de l'Empire.

Et blablabla. Et blablabla. Une heure de torture.

-Et Céasar finit par battre Vercingétorix à Alésia. Il y a d'ailleurs une saute de lui là-bas, quoiqu'on ne sait pas du tout à quoi il ressemblait véritablement. C'est un empereur qui a pris son visage et qui lui a rajouté une moustache. Comment il s'appelle déjà ce type ? Nap... Napo-quelque chose. Bon sang, j'ai déjà l'Alzheimer.

La sonnerie retentit.

Je n'ai eu qu'une qu'une heure de cours, fort heureusement.

Je prends le cahier que Piper, ou plutôt madame McLean de nouveau, m'a donné.

Je sors toujours toute seule.

Je trouve Matt tenant Luke par la main. Je leur souris difficilement.

-Lia, Lia ! Les bras !

Je prends Luke dans les bras.

Je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas où on habite. Alors, je suis Matt.

Je ne sais même pas attention au trajet qu'on fait ni à quoi ressemble notre nouvelle. Je pense juste à maman et espère qu'elle ne va pas trop mal.

Mon père est dans le salon, endormit.

Je me mets à côté de lui et m'endort moi aussi.

Bien évidemment, je me re-retrouve au Tartare.

Gaïa m'y attends.

-Tu as bien fait ton travail, ma puce. Passons à... Ma résurrection.

Je ne la sens pas moi, sa résurrection.

-J'aurai besoin d'un corps, pour pouvoir être tout le temps-là. Et pour aider les autres.

-Comment ça, un corps ?

-Tu connais Luke Castellan ?

-Non.

-Qu'elle ignorante. Murmure**-**t-elle**.** Bref, ce type a abrité mon fils préféré, Cronos. Lui seul sait comment s'y prendre pour faire revenir n'importe qui du Tartare. Il faudra te débrouiller pour qu'il t'aide à me faire revenir. J'abriterais le corps d'un volontaire. Ce volontaire peut-être n'importe qui. Il doit juste avoir une bonne condition physique, être grand parce qu'un petit riquiqui, non merci ! Ni trop grand. C'est trop dur à contrôler. Assez puissant, mais pas trop... Je ne suis pas difficile, tu vois. Bref, trouve Luke Castellan. Demande-lui comment on s'y prend. Enfaite, ce serait chouette si tu demandais à ton père de me prêter son corps. Merci.

Elle est légèrement dérangé.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas vous rebeller, une fois que tout sera fini ? Ou que vous vous alliez à Ouranos ?

-_Beurk_, m'allier avec cet abruti ? ! Ca ne va pas bien dans ta caboche, chérie. Je le jure sur le Styx que je ne vous trahirai pas. Et puis, il suffira de tuer la personne que je loue. Un petit coup de couteau et pchiit ! Puis de Gaïa. C'est pas vrai, voilà que je me mets à parler comme César.

Et elle se met à ronchonner. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sais qui me réveille.

-Lia, papa, on va manzé. C'est Zack qui a fait. Ça a pas l'air bon du tout. C'est une grosse miche popote.

On entame le poison que nous a _concocter_ mon ainé. Papa explique aux trois autres que maman n'est pas tout à fait morte. Qu'il voulait aller la rechercher et si on avait envie de l'_accompagner_.

-Je viens. Dis-je. Il faut d'ailleurs y aller le plus vite possible, à cause des forces qu'Ouranos prend chaque jour. Et il faut aller voir Luke Castquelque chose.

-Luke Castellan ? Demande mon père.

-Oui, lui.

Il pose ses couverts.

-Dis-moi tout.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains.

-C'est pire que ce que je pensais.

Il se lève.

-On y va. On va chercher Luke. Et votre mère.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas comme votre mère ?

Je vais mettre Luke au lit.

-Aëlia, raconte-moi une histoire.

-Non, il est tard.

-S'il te plaaaaait.

-Moi, j'en connais une. C'est l'histoire d'un type qui cherche, dans toute la Nouvelle Rome, avec ses trois acolytes, qui n'arrêtent pas de râler, une fille de sa classe pour savoir si elle a des nouvelles d'une tarrée qui est la déesse de la terre. Il finit par la trouver. Fin de l'histoire. Dit une voix venant de la fenêtre.

Je me tourne dans cette direction. Et quelle surprise de découvrir les têtes d'Elyn, Adrien, Jöran et Dante pendant au-dessus de la fenêtre.

Je me dirige vers eux.

Et ferme la fenêtre. Ils se mettent à taper à la vitre. Je ferme les rideaux.

-Aëlia, tu as de la visite. Me crie Zack d'en bas.

Surprise, et ne réfléchissant pas une seconde, je dévale les escaliers et me dirige vers la porte.

A mon plus grand malheur, les quatre intrus sont encore là. Je tente de fermer la porte, mais ils s'y mettent tous pour pousser la porte.

-Pourquoi tu nous jettes dehors ? Demande Dante.

-Pour vous être foutu de moi, tiens. Lui crie je.

-J'ai rien à voir avec ça. Dit Elyn. Jöran et Adrien nous ont dit, pour Gaïa.

-Pourquoi ? Je leur demande.

Je hurle plutôt. J'ai envie de gifler les trois-là, ce que je fais d'ailleurs. Tellement fort que j'en ai mal à la main. Elyn éclate de rire, Dante me dévisage, Jöran se masse la joue et Adrien semble choqué.

-Partez ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça ! Je pars demain de toute manière, sans vous ! Je vous déteste !

Et je ferme la porte.

Je râle et leur ouvre.

Je les conduis dans le salon, remonte dans la chambre de Luke pour le border, mais il dort déjà. Je ne veux pas redescendre. Après un moment, passé dans la cage d'escalier, je vais dans le salon.

Ils sont tous en pleine conversation. Elle est dirigée par mon père et mon ainé.

-On a une bonne nouvelle. Déclare Zack. Ils viennent avec nous.

-De... Demain ? Mais non ! Ils ne peuvent pas !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demande Elyn, les bras croisés.

-Je ne veux pas que vous veniez avec nous ! Je hurle**.** Je vous déteste, vous avez compris.

Je suis tellement énervée que je veux tout péter.

-Aëlia arrête tu vas faire exploser les canalisations. Me dit mon père.

J'essaye de me calmer, je respire a fond. Ça ne marche pas du tout. J'ai besoin de frapper quelque chose, mais quelqu'un, ça serait mieux.

Ni tenant plus, j'éclate en sanglots. Ils me dévisagent tous. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air bizarre. Je crie et pleure. Je ne sais qui passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je pleure encore plus.

Il me frotte le dos.

-Allez Aëlia, c'est bon. On va pas y aller alors. Murmure Jöran.

Je croyais que c'était mon père qui me tenait, alors je me dégage :

-Lâche moi.

Tous les quatre se lèvent, Zack les dirige vers la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Me demande la seule personne qui reste dans la pièce.

-Ils se sont moqués de moi. Je murmure.

Il sourit.

-Si à chaque fois que vous vous moquez de moi, tous les cinq, je vous râlais dessus, ce serait continuellement.

Je lui rends son sourire. C'est vrai qu'on se fout souvent de lui. Et que mon excuse est bidon. Après tout, ce serait peut-être mieux s'ils _venaient_ avec nous.

-Tu peux aller leur demander qu'ils viennent avec nous ? Je lui demande.

Il me regarde, surpris.

-Je veux qu'ils viennent avec nous.

-Tu es vraiment un drôle d'enfant. Vas le leur dire toi-même et excuse toi par la même occasion. Allez, vas-y.

-Juste une question, comment on y va ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on y va tous ? Et pas seulement nous deux ?

-Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serai nous deux qui devrions y aller ? Et pas les autres ? Me répond-il.

-HO, ça va.

Il rit.

En trainant les pieds, je me sors de la pièce et vais dans le couloir. Ils ne sont pas encore partis.

Ils sont juste devant la porte.

-Attendez ! Je hurle.

Ils se retournent.

-Vous venez avec nous. Soyez ici, à 8 heures.

Et je ferme la porte.

J'entends quelqu'un dire :

-Elle est bizarre cette fille, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Et je vais dormir.

Bien évidemment, je rêve. Cette fois-ci, pas de Gaïa.

* * *

**Et voilà. Vous saviez qu'une review ça fait plaisir à la personne qui écrit ? Et que deux encore plus et trois et...**

**Oxum : Ca va, ça va, on a compris. Tire toi et fous nous la paix.**


End file.
